


Stay Alive

by himawri45 (kotaka_kun)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha!Bucky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Steve, Omegaverse, momentary allusion to thoughts of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotaka_kun/pseuds/himawri45
Summary: “Bucky, please,” Steve was begging now, tension and fear curling harshly in his gut, “You have to get out of there now.”There was a beat of silence, and then,“Yeah, okay, on my way back out now.”Just as Steve gave a soft sigh of relief, there was distant gunfire that crackled over the comms. And then the line went dead, the building exploding on the screen before Steve’s very eyes, and he was positive his heart stopped beating.





	Stay Alive

**Author's Note:**

> //Hello! Possibly, Steve is heavily pregnant & one day watches as Bucky gets hurt fighting but not really? & causes Steve a lot of stress. I mean he's having a pup! So, maybe he goes into false labor? Thanks babes!//
> 
> tweaked the prompt a bit (okay, a lot, plz forgive me), sorry
> 
> cross-posted on [this blog](http://ohmyomegasteveandalphabucky.tumblr.com)

 

When Steve had found out he was pregnant, there’d been no question about his removal from the team, at the very least in the active-agent-sense of it. He’d never been one to sit by and let others fight battles that he felt worth fighting as well though, and Bucky was all too aware of that fact. So central command it was, then. 

He was certainly an asset to ever mission he was assigned to, even if he was sitting in headquarters behind a desk while his team was halfway around the world for their operation. His ability to remain rational and logical even in highly tense and dangerous situations meant that he was always able to make the right call, and no one would deny that he’d saved lives in doing so. At first, Hill refused to let him run ops that Bucky was out on, due to his quote, personal and biased involvement with undisclosed parties. She seemed to think that Bucky being Steve’s mate would impair the Omega’s judgement, and Steve found that to be a reasonable concern. Still, he argued, that didn’t negate the fact that he was one of the best, most competent agents she had, and they always had tactical advantage with him in the room. Eventually, she caved, and Steve went on to spearhead highly successful missions, Bucky acting on his orders in the field. It was a strange feeling, to be giving orders despite not being out there with his team, but he was happy to be able to help in the ways that he could. 

Much to their credit, the team requested Bucky to join them less and less as the months went by, all of them very aware of the fact that both Bucky and Steve were anxious to be together more than ever now, with the impending arrival of their pup, and the stress that it caused Steve to see his mate have to go off and fight would do him and the pup no good. 

But there were times that they needed a supersoldier, and this mission had been one of those times. Bucky had been loathe to leave Steve’s side, what with Steve being a solid 39 weeks pregnant, their pup ready to come any day now, but Steve had insisted. Promised that he’d be fine, that he’d make sure the pup would stay put at least until Bucky returned, and that Hill and the others would keep an eye on him. 

Steve himself wasn’t thrilled to be sending Bucky off like this with his due date so close, and though his baser instincts were insisting that he hold Bucky tight and beg him to stay, he refrained from doing so only because he knew that Bucky would listen, despite the team needing him. So he didn’t say anything to give himself away, and watched as his mate boarded the quinjet, offering a smile and a wave. 

The mission started out well enough, and it was a standard op, really. Taking down a HYDRA base was nothing new, except that this one, they’d discovered, had been a factory of sorts, and they were mass producing weapons that - in high enough numbers - had the potential to rival even the Avengers. It was Bucky that made the call to bring the place to the ground. They rigged the main pillars with explosives, and set them so that their team would have enough time to get out. Steve had visual of the building displayed on the screen, a live feed from security cameras in the area, as well as an image of his agents in the field, each of them indicated by dots. All dots were making their way out of the building. That should have been the end of it. 

But then HYDRA agents had started trickling in, and it was clear that they had one purpose: to retrieve data from the massive servers housed below the factory. If they were blueprints, or historical files, Steve didn’t know, but he didn’t think that they were valuable enough to risk any of his team going back to retrieve. The explosion, trusting that it went as planned, would destroy the entire building. There was no need to even consider wiping drives if rubble was just going to crush it all later. 

Clearly, Bucky disagreed.

“There’s no telling what they could be hiding.” he said. “I’m going back in, download a copy of the files.” 

There was less than five minutes on the explosives, and their agents had long cleared the area. And now Bucky was saying he wanted to go back in.    
“Absolutely not, it’s not worth it.” Steve said flatly.  

“I have time.”

“Bucky, I’m not arguing, I’m telling you to-”   
“Would you relax, Steve? I’ll be in and out in no time.” 

“Barnes,” Natasha’s voice came over the comms, a distinct sharpness to her tone. But Bucky still refused to listen. 

And Steve was helpless to watch as the little outline of Bucky ran into the building. His eyes flickered nervously back to the countdown on the monitor beside him. It was steadily counting down, and Steve was positive that his heart was going to explode in his throat. Anxiety trickled coldly down his spine. He looked to Hill on his right, who hadn’t batted an eye, hadn’t demanded that Bucky return to the team. It was understandable - she knew what each agent was capable of, and her allowing Bucky to run back in had to mean that she believed that he would make it back out in time. 

But all too soon, the timer was down to a minute remaining, and Steve couldn’t contain himself. Maybe Hill had had a point in saying that his emotional investment would compromise his judgement -- he had a duty to keep an eye on the rest of his team, but right now, all he could think about was the dot indicating Bucky’s position, unmoving, and still beneath the building that was set to collapse imminently. 

“Bucky, please,” Steve was begging now, tension and fear curling harshly in his gut, “You have to get out of there  _ now _ .” 

There was a beat of silence, and then,

“Yeah, okay, on my way back out now.” 

Just as Steve gave a soft sigh of relief, there was distant gunfire that crackled over the comms. And then the line went dead, the building exploding on the screen before Steve’s very eyes, and he was positive his heart stopped beating. 

“The countdown hasn’t been completed, what the hell happened?” Hill demanded from somewhere beside him. 

“Hostiles must’ve engaged, detonated them before they could go off.” Natasha said, sounding choked from the dust. “Approaching now.” 

“Barnes, do you copy?” 

“Barnes, come in.  _ Do you copy _ ?” 

“Bucky,” Steve rasped, “Buck, c’mon,  _ please _ .”

There was nothing. 

No response. 

Just dead silence that seemed to go on forever. 

The room felt too small, the air too scarce. 

Steve was only distantly aware of Hill’s firm hand on his shoulder, her voice barely reached his ears. 

This couldn’t be happening. Not now. Not to Bucky. 

He wasn’t sure when he’d started to shake, but he couldn’t seem to stop the tremors in his hands now that they’d started. It took him a moment to realize that it wasn’t just his hands. His entire body was shaking, and from the force of his sobs. He had tears streaming down his face, his breaths coming in gasps. It didn’t take long for it to become obvious that he was becoming hysterical, and though everyone in the room was deeply sympathetic, they had little choice but to carefully escort him back to his room. They still had a mission to see through, a team to take care of, and somewhere deep down, Steve was grateful. He knew that he was in no condition to be in the room, much less be of any assistance, and he didn’t want anything else to happen to anyone. He wouldn’t be able to bear it. 

Sam was already there, waiting for him, and the man wrapped his arms around Steve like it was the most natural thing in the world, and let the Omega sob into his shoulder. Steve was certain he was babbling his regrets and apologies and desperate cries for Bucky through his tears, but he couldn’t be sure. His pain and guilt and frustration and helplessness was so overwhelming -- everything felt too raw, too much, and then it seemed to trickle off into numbness. Nothing felt real, he couldn’t,  _ wouldn’t _ believe that this was happening. It was around that point that his tears tapered off as well, and Steve felt positively wrung out, like he had no tears left to cry even if he wanted to. He was sure he looked like a complete mess, but Sam seemed to pay it no mind, instead talking him through it. 

Steve couldn’t bring himself to pay attention, and Sam seemed to realize soon enough. So instead, he declared that he would cook them both lunch, and set about work in the kitchen while Steve lay perfectly still on the sofa. 

He wouldn’t be able to tell you what Sam made them both if you asked though, he was mechanically feeding himself, unable to bring himself to think at all. Sam told him to rest on the sofa again after lunch, let his stomach settle, he’d said, but Steve knew better. Sam wanted him in his sights so Steve wouldn’t try anything... drastic. Steve wanted to laugh, scoff at him, tell him that he’d never. But he couldn’t. He just did as he was told, pretending to be unaware of Sam’s lingering gaze on him from across the room. 

And then, as though the universe were trying to remind him of what he was going to be facing, utterly alone, he felt the underside of his belly begin to tighten. It wasn’t painful or particularly long, but he recognized it for what it was, and it forced a fresh wave of tears from him. He shakily told Sam that he was having a contraction, and he spent the next several hours with him, who took everything in stride. 

Laboring was difficult enough, and to be forced through it while grieving made it worse by tenfold. Everything hurt, from the small of his back to his hips to his soul, and not having the one person he needed was devastating. So it was Sam making the calls here, reminding Steve to drink water and breathe through the pain. It was Sam timing the contractions, measuring them as the time between them grew shorter, and eventually telling Steve that it was time to head down to medical. It was Sam that remained at Steve’s side as doctors came and went, monitoring his vitals, the pup’s vitals, and everything in between, and it was somewhere in that long and arduous wait that Steve felt himself begin to truly lose his composure again. 

“I can’t,” Steve whimpered as a particularly strong contraction finally ebbed, “I can’t do this, not w-without Buck.” 

Sam gripped his hand, holding it firmly, grounding him. 

“I know it’s hard and I know you’re hurting,” he said slowly, his voice low and calm as it had been all these hours, “And I know that you want him here more than anything. I’m sorry I can’t give that to you right now, but you will get through this.” 

The conviction in his voice was almost enough to make Steve believe it. 

What made him believe it in the end though, was a call Sam got, a few hours later, when Steve’s contractions were terribly intense and it became impossible to deny that the pressure he felt was urging him to bear down. Just as he was getting prepped for delivery, Sam stepped back into the room, the shock clear on his face. 

“He’s here.” was all the warning Steve got, before Nat opened the door, pushing a wheelchair-seated Bucky, looking worse for the wear with his bruises and scabs and bandages and his leg in a cast, but he was  _ alive _ .

“Stevie, I heard that you were-” 

“Bucky?” 

“Yeah, doll, it’s me.” 

“You’re-?”

“Yeah.” 

Steve was crying again, but this time, Bucky was there, holding his face, peppering him with kisses. And it was like that that the two of them welcomed Allison Sarah Rogers-Barnes just under an hour later, hand in hand, with hearts full of nothing but love and gratitude for their little family. 

**Author's Note:**

> bit of an abrupt ending there, sorry ^^;;
> 
> come keep me company on [tumblr](http://kotaka-kun.tumblr.com)!!


End file.
